The Book
by insertusernamehere111
Summary: Zane finds a book in the floorboards in his house and a ring. he puts the ring on and now he can't get it off. he finds out that he has to go to the underworld to get it off, a few OC's. I know this summary suuckz. no flmz plz.
1. the ring

"It will just take a minute" I said as I dropped from the ship and onto the snowy ground. I carried a brown bur lap bag on my right shoulder. I ran my exposed hand across the metallic tree it's cold metal made my finger numb, it made me feel normal. I pressed down on the door making it click and open. I quickly headed down the stairs, I was here to claim anything I had left behind.

I walked across the room and started at the desk getting loose papers, I walked over to the bed when I tripped on a loose floor board sending me to the ground. I sat up and saw that the floorboard actually broke in two. I crawled over to it and threw the two pieces aside. I reached down into the crevice and pulled out a shoe box.

I blew off the dust and saw that there was a note written on top of the lid. I couldn't tell what it said completely but it was along the lines of, warning and open. I threw the lid aside and saw what was inside.

There was a book I wiped off the dust, it said book of the undead. I put it in my bag, I reached into the box and pulled out a ring. It was a skull with red dimand eyes, I slid it on my index finger. In the bottom was a yellow sticky note with a phone number, I shoved that down the bag to. I stood up and started to walk up the stairs.

I opened the door and started to walk through the snow making a squishing sound, the cold flakes of snow felt nice on my face. I ran up on the deck and started to walk into the house. I opened the door and headed inside

* * *

It was 12:00 we spent the night watching a scary movie. I walked into my room while the others followed behind me. we all started to change when I grabbed my ring and started to pull but it wouldn't budge. Cole noticed me struggling and walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I stopped and looked over at him

"This ring wont budge" he grabbed my arm and took a look at the ring.

"Go run some warm water under it" he said. I nodded and walked to the bathroom. I rinsed some water under it and tried to get it off, nothing. I walked back into the room.

"It didn't work"

"Your skin will loosen in the morning" Cole said tiredly. I grabbed the book and sat on my bottom bunk with a flash light and started to read it. I started with the first page saying the title, book of the undead, and the author, Hades. I flipped the page and started to read about the god's and the underworld and hades plans on taking over the world, and his failures.

I flipped to the chapter labeled red ring. it showed a picture of the exact same ring I had on. It said that whoever wore would never get it off, after 4 days the vitcum turns evil and goes under his control. I quickly closed the book and set it under my pillow, it wast real.

* * *

I got up and stretched when I felt something pop in ny finger, it hurt. I looked down at it and saw that it was turning black. It would have turned purple or red, but it was black. I grabbed the yellow sticky note from the bag and grabbed the house phone.

I dialed the number and waited. There were three rings before someone actually answered.

"Hello, this is the house of the after life" that was like what the book said.

"Yes I found the ring of Hades" her voice changed from nice to stern

"Oh really where is it?" I looked down at my finger.

"I kind of put it on my finger and now it will not get off"

"I will give you my address, you need to come over here immediately, if it is really the ring you need to get it off as soon as possible"


	2. black mail

I slid my hand across the building as I started to walk towards the building that was just up the street. It was a calm day, the sun on my face felt nice and winter was just around the corner, it was my favorite time of year. I looked up and saw the big sign above the door. I grabbed the cold handle and pushed it letting the door open.

I felt the cold eerie air blow in my face as I entered the building. It was small and dark, the walls were painted black and there were all kinds of voodoo dolls, Ouija boards, and other spiritual items. I saw a colorful rug being used as a door that was connecting to another side of the shop. I took a few steps until a girl comes out.

She looked 17, my age, with brown hair she let hang down to her waist. She had what looked like a tan colored belly dancer outfit on. She had light green eyes.

"Hello I called mother Abby" she smiled

"She is right back there but can I help you with anything?" she asked.

"Sure" I took my hand and showed her the ring still clinging on my finger.

"Oooh is this a replica?" she asked as she ran her finger over the top feeling the rough texture.

"I don't know, I cant really get it off, I found it with a book, I brought it with me" I took it out from the bag and handed it to her. She grabbed it and opened it. She flipped through some pages before grabbing my wrist and looking at the black. The black was now across the back of my hand.

"That is definitely the ring" she said.

"What do I do?" I asked. She looked back and forth across the room and grabbed my wrist.

"Come with me" she grabbed my wrists and led me up a pair of stairs and into a dark room. She walked over to a chest and opened it.

"Only a person who created it can take it off" she said. She brought out an old map. She unraveled it "you need to go to the underworld to get Hades to get it off for you" she pointed to a spot in scatter canyon.

"How do we get in?" I asked.

"We need to collect a special stone, insert it into the canyon and the entrance will be revealed!" she paused and stared at the map. "There are some Greek mythical creatures guarding the entrance and the key."

"Creatures?"

"Oh yeah like the Hydra, Cyclops, Medusa, Cerberus, gryphon, those creatures" I looked down at the ring

"How do you know if he will get it off" I asked.

"I know a guy, his name is Antonio, Hades likes lost souls-"

"I am not going to kill anyone!"

"No he is a study of the afterlife he can give you already lost souls and some help. We can stop there on our way to the cave for the key."

"Wait what do you mean we?" I asked

"I have always want to go to the underworld, and now I have a good reason" she said.

"I am not endangering any ones life for my mistake" she sighed.

"I guess that you wont be able to get to Antonio then" she said back mailing me.

"Fine"

"Lets go then"


End file.
